ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark: Time Janitor
Mark: Time Janitor is an American action-adventure-comedy video game series created by Ryan Curcwald, being developed by (2006-2008), (2010-2016) and Avalanche Software (2018-present) and published by (2006-2008) and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since February 24th, 2006. Synopsis A time janitor is sent by the TFBI to find and stop time rifts and other time problems, despite often starting some of them due to his naïvety and greedy nature, as well as his habits of constantly changing the past by doing stuff like giving guns to Julius Caesar or reading adult magazines along with Leonidas. Games #''Mark: Time Janitor'' (2006) #''Mark II: Time Danger'' (2008) #''Mark: The Time Eater'' (2010) #''Mark: The Birth of Multiple Disasters'' (2012) #''Mark: Lost'' (2014) #''Mark: ideas'' (2016) #''Mark: TBD'' (2018) #''Mark: TBD'' (2020) # Characters Main *'Mark Thomas' (voiced by Nolan North) - a greedy time-traveling janitor who was somehow assigned by the TFBI to travel through time to fix historical problems, even if he starts some of them thanks to his general ignorance of time-travelling rules and general dickish behavior. *'Time Pack' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a helpful robotic backpack who is Mark's sidekick, often providing historical information and getting him out of troubles while TBD. *'Janice Sumbers' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Mark's ditzy and girly best friend who occasionally aids him to solve TBD. Supporting *'Don Blanc' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a tough-as-nails time agent and June's partner who teaches Mark about time travel and history while he TBD. *'June Bliss' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a seductive time agent and Don's partner who is in love with him, helping Mark to TBD. *'The Time Boss' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the literal head of the Time Federal Bureau of Investigation who is literally just a head on a computer screen and often argues with Mark due to his lack of experience and his constant screw-ups, often giving him a chance to TBD. *'Robo' (voiced by Daran Norris) - a robotic assistant to the Time Boss who TBD. *'Linda Thomas' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Mark and Janice's TBD daughter in the future who first appears on Lost and TBD. **'Time Pack V.8' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - an updated version of Time Pack who TBD. * Historical figures *'Leonidas' (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - TBD *'Alexander the Great' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) - TBD *'Leonardo Da Vinci' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - an artist from the Renaissance era. *'Christopher Columbus' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'George Washington' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Abraham Lincoln' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Charles Darwin' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Theodore Roosevelt' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Pierre and Marie Curie' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Kath Soucie, respectively) - TBD *'Franklin Roosevelt' (voiced by Ed Asner) - TBD *'Winston Churchill' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Charles de Gaulle' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Anne Frank' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Albert Einstein' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Michael Collins' (voiced by Ryan Curcwald) - TBD * *'Bill Clinton' (also voiced by Tom Kane) - the President of the United States between 1993 and 2001 who TBD. *'George W. Bush' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the President of the United States between 2001 and 2009 who first appeared in TBD. *'Barack Obama' (voiced by Keith David) - the President of the United States between 2009 and 2007 who first appeared in Mark: The Time Eater. *'Donald Trump' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the President of the United States since 2017 who first appeared in Mark: Time Demons. Antagonists *'The Time Switcher' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a powerful rogue Time Guardian who sucks souls to stay young and tries to rule all timelines. **'Bella' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Sluggy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Bruno' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a muscular man who TBD. *'Imperion the Time Eater' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - an ancient threat through time. **'Karm' (also voiced by Nolan North) - a clone of Mark who has white hair and a scar, wanting to replace him to have full access to TBD. **'Lori' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a follower of Imperion who dresses like a waitress. **'Pengix' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - a penguin-like creature who is known for his rather TBD. * Historical figures *'Julius Caesar' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Attila the Hun' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD *'Blackbeard' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - TBD *'Nostradamus' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'Maximilien Robespierre' (also voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Napoleon Bonaparte' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Jack the Ripper' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Billy the Kid' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Jesse and Frank James' (voiced by Tom Kenny and also by Jeff Bennett, respectively) - TBD *'Rasputin' (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Al Capone' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD *'Bonnie and Clyde' (also voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD *'Adolf Hitler' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the leader of the Nazi Germany who is out to conquer Europe and now the entire timeline. *'Joseph Stalin' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - the historical leader of the Soviet Union who is rather TBD. *'Mao Zedong' (voiced by Keone Young) - TBD *historical figure * Television adaption See Mark: Time Janitor. Live-action sequel Ryan Curcwald is considering on making a live action sequel series focusing on Mark's daughter, Linda. Gallery Mark Time Janitor.png|Mark Thomas. Time Pack (my version).png|Time Pack. Janice.png|Janice Sumbers. Comic book series Crossover comic See Mark + Collin: Time Clash. On August 2016, a year before the CTSB comic series was revived, Archtive Partners released a 6-issue /''Collin the Speedy Boy'' miniseries event. Tropes See /Tropes. Trivia *This franchise is a bit adult-oriented as every game released has at least a T rating, mainly due to the mild presence of violence, crude humor, strong language (although censored) and suggestive themes. *Ryan has once said in an interview that Mark was partially inspired by him while Janice was partially inspired by his wife Stella McDonnell. *Don Blanc is a pun on the names of classic voice actors Don Messick (the original voice of Scooby-Doo and Boo-Boo Bear) and Mel Blanc (the original voice of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck), while June Bliss is a pun on the names of classic voice actresses June Foray and Lucille Bliss. * Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:T Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas